candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 9/Dreamworld
| jelly = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 46 | prevtype = Jelly | previous = 8/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly | next = 10/Dreamworld }} Level 9 (Dreamworld) is the ninth level in Sleepy Slopes and the fourth jelly level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 22 single jelly squares and score at least 22,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *This level imitates its counterpart in Reality, except that candies fall at the start, and there are icings covering some of the jelly squares, making this level harder than it is. *The jellies are worth 22,000 points (22 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly = 22,000 points) which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Keep the moon scale balanced at all times. *Break the icing and you should have no problem completing this level, especially during the moon struck. Earning More Stars *' difficulty:' Medium *' difficulty:' Medium 'Reason' *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 22,000 points. Hence, an additional 55,000 points for two stars and an additional 77,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 75.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 50.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The icings are not hard to clear with five colours. *The jellies at the corners require a good number of moves to clear them, reducing the number of moves available for Sugar Crush. Note: This point is less applicable on Facebook since jelly fish do not give many points. *The candies do not fill the entire board at the start of the game. This can result in the clearing of jelly or the creation of special candies or both, if the player is lucky. All of these can result in a point boost. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 30 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and lasts for five moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies and with the second point in consideration, this is essential. *Even after the moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. Trivia *This is the first Dreamworld jelly level which candies do not start from their rest positions. They fall at the beginning. *This level has more moves than its Reality counterpart. Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 9 mobile new colour scheme (before candies settle).png|Mobile version (before candies settle) DR level 9 mobile new colour scheme (after candies settle).png|Mobile version (after candies settle) Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Sleepy Slopes levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Very easy levels Category:Levels whose candies do not start from rest Category:Levels with more moves than Reality Category:Medium levels to earn two stars Category:Medium levels to earn three stars